prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Tourmaline
Tourmaline is an antagonist in ''Roaring❤Hearts Pretty Cure''. She is the middle child of the Void Triad, a trio of siblings who serve as Sardonyx's enforcers. Starting from episode 6, she adopts a disguise as Yuu Hoshikawa, a human junior high school student, alongside her younger twin sister, Selenite, in order to keep tabs on Pretty Cure. Personality Appearance Tourmaline is a slender and unusually, almost inhumanly pale girl. She has sharp features, and her gold eyes reflect very little light, giving them a glassy, inhuman appearance. Her hair is silver-green, grows out to the base of her neck and flares out at the bottom, and sports bangs that cover her left eye. Her outfit consists of a navy tunic with dark green trim, fastened at the center by a dark green belt with a gold buckle inset with a peacock blue gemstone, dark navy shorts, and dark green tights. A short dark green cape, which sports a design reminiscent of peacock feathers sits at her shoulders. She wears shin-length navy boots, the back of her right hand is inset with a peacock blue gemstone, and she has navy half-crescent earrings. When disguised as Yuu Hoshikawa, she is slightly less pale - although still markedly so - and her eyes tint dark gold and become less inhuman-looking, albeit still noticeably dull. Her hair tints greenish-black and becomes shorter, stopping at chin-length. The gem on the back of her hand is not visible in this form. Her school uniform consists of a navy blazer with a white-striped sailor collar and cuffs, worn over a white turtleneck shirt, with a navy and white plaid pleated skirt, black tights, and black dress shoes. During colder months, Tourmaline's casual wear consists of a navy blazer worn over a green vest and a gold dress shirt, dark green dress pants, and navy kitten heel shoes. During warmer months, she wears a sky blue dress shirt with rolled-up sleeves, a narrow gray necktie, a dark green pleated skirt, gray tights, and dark gray boots. Relationships Abilities "I am Tourmaline, member of the Void Triad and servant to Lady Sardonyx." As a member of the Void Triad, Tourmaline has been loaned a fraction of Sardonyx's gift, which she channels through her gem, allowing her to blacken the Roaring Sparks of targets and create Utsuroids. This power is not infinite and requires recharging for a period of time between uses, forcing her to switch off with her siblings. In order to aid with her given task, she is able to use magic to bind her targets in place, making it impossible for them to escape before their Roaring Spark is successfully extracted and corrupted, and teleport freely between Illuster and Earth. Like her siblings, Tourmaline possesses strength, speed, and durability on par with Pretty Cure. She is noted as being particularly speedy and evasive, making it difficult for Cure Leo to keep up with her. She possesses control over the power of wind, which she usually uses in the form of high-powered blasts of wind or energy arrows fired from her crossbow. She possesses a strong link with birds; while she cannot directly control them, they recognize her as one of their own, instinctively flock to her, and can be convinced to carry out her wishes. Tourmaline is implied to no longer be human, having been brought back from an unspecified disaster that befell the Kingdom of Crystals via the power of Sardonyx's gift. Because of the nature of this revival, Tourmaline is missing most of her memories, possesses her current inhuman appearance, and does not need to eat or sleep, although she is certainly able to do both in order to pass herself off as a normal girl. Items * Tourmaline's Crossbow: Tourmaline's sidearm, a blue and black crossbow, which she primarily uses as a conduit for her powers, allowing her to fire wind-based energy arrows from a long range. However, she can also use it as a bludgeon at close range. Etymology Tourmaline is a crystalline boron silicate mineral, which is classified as a semi-precious stone and comes in a wide variety of colors, with the peacock blue paraiba tourmaline being particuarly prized. Yuu means "superiority" Hoshikawa means "star river" Category:Female Characters Category:Villains